Best of Both Worlds
by Moments
Summary: AU: It is now the year 2455; demons and humans have now finally been able to live joyously together. As peaceful times sprout, so does love. A certain miko and inu demon; a chance encounter, a fluffy plushy. What else can happen?
1. Ch01: Chance Encounter

**Best of Both Worlds**

_"Two souls with but a single thought, Two hearts that beat as one. " _~Friedrich Halm

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _INUYASHA, _the original story and characters rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Dictionary**

**Kagome: **Quote from Takahashi on Kagome's name: "...I did a lot of thinking before deciding on Kagome. I wrote down everything that came to mind. Kagome sounded cute. I like names that end with 'me', so, for no particular reason, I chose Kagome (laughs)." Unlike most of the other characters, Kagome's name does not have a literal allusion to something having to do with her character. Takahashi, apparently, just went with what sounded right to her. But if you must know her name means Bamboo mat."

**Seshomaru: **In the Inuyasha art book it means 'Destruction Man'. Yet, I have found in another website if you broke his name up, it literally means 'Destruction of the Circle of Life'.

**Daichi: **From Japanese_dai_"large, great" combined with_chi_"earth, land" or_ chi_"wisdom, intellect".

**Kanna: **Canna lily, or the lily's in her hair in the anime/manga.

**Hiten: **Fly heaven or correction maker.

**Juromaru: **Beast man.

**Inu: **Dog.

**Kami: **God.

**Ningen:** Human.

**Ningenkai:** Human world.

**Youkai: **Demon.

**Makai: **Demon world.

* * *

**Background**

Many of you might be confused as to what world this is. It is summer of 2455, in Tokyo Japan. I sort of based it almost to the story **Utopia **by Kagome357. Not exactly though. Seshomaru is about 500 years old in this story, and the joint of the two world's wasn't in succession until his father, Daichi had found a vaccine to a terrible plague (very similar to HIV but at an advanced level, meaning it does not need to be spread by sex alone) which was around 2210, and the complete merging did not happen until 2390. The technology is high tech, there's no teleportation machines although there are hover crafts and vacuums that help you travel faster than normal. If there are any more questions, feel free to email me or Review and I will answer as best as I can.

Also, as you read on, you may notice that some of the characters are OOC (out of character), specifically Seshomaru. I hope you can bear with my writing, and if anyone has any critiques, feel free to correct me! I'm still relatively new and it would be great that I know what I'm doing wrong before I make the same mistake again.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : **Chance Encounter (1,896 words)

Kagome licked her lips, her eyes fluttered than squinted a brief second. _I can do this... I CAN DO THIS! _Thoughts escaped into her head as her trembling hands steadied themselves and she slowly guided the joystick forward. Kagome lightly tapped the red button, her thoughts fleeted for a split second at the claw in front of her, willing it to do what she wanted.

_Plop!_

VICTORY! She squealed, than reached inside the crane machine and grabbed her prize- a lovely white puppy dog plushy. It had been a rough day at work and she was only planning on stopping by at Aladdin's Castle to get a pizza, but ended up eyeing the stuffed animal in the machine. Trading in five dollars, she was finally able to get the plushy after the 10th try. Oh, how exhilarating it was to feel success.

Kagome strolled happily outside, her eagerness had filled up her stomach, and continued to walk home with plushy in hand and bag in the other. Turning the corner, her face smacked right against a wall of muscle and she stumbled back, almost losing her balance. Kagome threw her hands up, waving them to keep her in place and breathed a sigh of relief when she was able to regain her composure. Kagome looked up, angry as ever and wanted to scream in the face of the person. Kagome bit her lip, her mother had taught her better manners.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled and continued on her way past the silver haired strangers. A clawed hand grabbed her arm, willing her to turn his way. Shocked, but still pissed Kagome was about to spit a smart comment at the stranger's face, _to hell with manners_, but stopped when a white fluff covered her sight.

"You dropped this," a cool voice told her. Kagome took the plushy in hand, completely forgetting that she had dropped the adorable thing while stopping herself from a foregoing ass exposure on the ground.

"Thanks," Kagome slightly blushed at herself. She was completely out of hand for the stranger was nice, and she had almost embarrassed herself by acting like a child. Before Kagome could say 'I'm sorry', the silver haired stranger walked off, his black Armani's suit becoming a dark speck in her vision. Kagome frowned, and turned around, continuing on her way back to her apartment, her hunger starting to come back. Completely forgetting the incident, she hummed to herself and thoughts about what she was going to make flooded her mind. The incident settled itself in the back recesses of her mind.

* * *

Seshomaru rubbed his temple and sighed, his mind feeling like it was clouded over by a fog of thoughts. He had went through three meetings this morning, skipped lunch to go talk to an executive from another company, drove around town meeting people, and settling down in his office had helped no less because of the stack of papers waiting for his seal of approval sat right next to his computer. Seshomaru glared at the innocently stacked papers, wondering how such simple and fragile things cause him such pain. He swirled his seat to face the five by eight window that oversaw the entire city of Tokyo. Seshomaru watched quietly as a pigeon flew by. At hearing a noise, he swirled around to see his secretary open the large double dark mahogany doors that lead to his office.

"Sir, you have a meeting at six with Mr. Hiten over the opening of the trading route business in Makai. He has called, asking if you were still going to have dinner with him." Kanna said, her voice monotone, white hair pinned back by canna lily hair clips.

"Yes, I will see to him shortly. Although, I wish to walk to the restaurant, tell Juromaru he need not pick me up."

"As you wish Milord." Kanna bowed slightly, and retreated, closing the doors behind her as she left. Seshomaru gave a last fleeting glance outside of the window at the clear blue sky, and got out of his seat. He took his private elevator down into the lobby, and walked outside of the building.

Youkais and ningens alike walked the streets of Tokyo, a blessed modern day that his father had fought centuries to successfully fulfill. The day youkais and ningens lived together, and he would continue the legacy soon, opting to successfully complete the first business trade between Makai and Ningenkai. He walked past a ningen and youkai couple, completely enthralled with each other as the man bashfully joked around, receiving a giggle from his ningen girlfriend. In earlier times this would have been seen as travesty, an insult to both ningens and youkais, but now this is seen as normal. It is, after all, the year 2455. After the big plague in 2210 that nearly wiped away 2/3 of the ningen population, his father led a group made up of both youkai and ningen scientists and created a vaccine, throwing the world leader's at his father's feet. Seshomaru's father, king of Makai, had helped the world of the ningens, thus breaking down the wall that had blocked them for so long. Daichi Taisho was an inu youkai who had fallen in love with a ningen woman, even going as far as mating her. With the ningen population slowly falling since 2094 from an unknown cause, it took Daichi centuries to find out a virus had planted itself within the ningens, laying dormant for years before surfacing and slowly taking over the population.

_Everything I have done is for the best of both world's _his father had continually told him since he was a child. Seshomaru sighed and continued down the street, hands in his pockets as he contemplated how the years have passed by. Adjusting his Oakley five squared sunglasses, Seshomaru rounded the corner as someone bumped into him. He raised his brow at the small petite dark haired girl as she fumbled around, attempting to gain her balance he presumed. Seshomaru watched as a white plush animal fell from her hands onto the concrete, but was failed to be picked up by the girl as she had already started to walk away after mumbling an "I'm sorry". Seshomaru swiftly picked up the plush, dusted it off softly, and grabbed the girl by the arm. Maybe a little more rough than he should have. She spun around, shock and anger marred on her round sweet face. Sterling blue eyes stared up at him.

"You dropped this," Seshomaru said, handing back her plushy. He wouldn't admit it, but her eyes reminded him of a blue sapphire, sterling silver moon necklace his mother had once treasured as it was a gift from his father. He watched in slight amusement as her cheeks flushed a pink, her anger dissipating at once. He always fathomed why it was so easy for ningens to show emotions.

"Thanks," the small girl said, but Seshomaru turned around and continued walking, he was going to be late for his meeting and he didn't want that. But, even at his abrupt exiting, he still thought of the girl on his way to the restaurant and her hauntingly beautiful eyes.

* * *

"So we have come to an agreement Hiten?" Seshomaru leaned back on his chair, ice tea in hand as he eyed the lightening youkai across from him. Hiten continued to look through the holographic papers, their lighted white words danced across the transparent blue eight by eleven square, the thin aluminum below shown in the light of the dimly lit cafe.

"Hmm... genius Seshomaru, that is all I can say. You have given me a contract that is almost flawless. Giving me 30% of the earnings, why, that's very generous! What do you have underneath your sleeve future Inu Taisho?" Hiten hit the red button sticking out of the bottom side of the aluminum, shutting off the holograph and grinned a toothy smile at the inu youkai.

"Please, you speak too much of me, I simply am asking for the best of both worlds." _Now doesn't that sound familiar_, Seshomaru inwardly chuckled. "From your own earnings with small companies that are flocking to be able to trade with Ningenkai, Makai companies must be lining up outside your estate in attempt to establish business with you. You have nothing but earnings in your future."

"As do you," Hiten laughed loudly, the empty cafe echoed back at him. "But in truths, putting aside business, how is my dear friend doing?" Hiten grinned at him. "I haven't seen you for centuries! Tell me, have you met any ladies here that have caught your interest?"

Seshomaru calmly drank his green tea, a clawed finger tapping at the clay hardware making a small _tink tink _sound. "I have been far too busy to frolic in the lands of lust and love." That granted a large guffaw from the youkai in front of him.

"Too true, too true, even in our youkai teen ages that lasted for decades, I have never seen you even glance twice at a female youkai, let alone a female ningen. Tell me friend, you're not thinking about going down the _other_side of the road now are you." A genuine frown marred the face of the youkai, his red eyes squinted at Seshomaru as though to look into the depths of his soul.

"No," was the cold but calm reply that left his lips. Another hardy laugh from Hiten. _Kami, that man laughs a lot._

"Well, aside from that, is there any place in Ningenkai that is fun. You must know at least one or two places no matter how dull you are. And where is that kid brother of yours?" Seshomaru snorted in response.

"Inuyasha does what he wants, he's most likely off gallivanting on his motorcycle or with his mate." Seshomaru idly thumbed his drink, wondering where he could get another refill. As though reading his mind, a child in a black waiter's tux swiftly walked out of the kitchen, refilling his tea and walked back, his tail swaying side to side behind him.

"Inuyasha has a mate? Since when?" Hiten started sipping from his cold coffee, crossing his legs on top of the table.

"It's been almost fifty years now. A ningen, and a miko too. Her name's Kikyou, I believe." Seshomaru set the cup down, suddenly not feeling thirsty anymore.

"I see... damn, can't believe he didn't even tell me. But, man, wow, I can't believe he mated before me and you. Well, I can understand you as cold as you are," that earned a glare from Seshomaru, which Hiten ignored quite masterfully, "but me! The lady's man!" Seshomaru rolled his eyes at Hiten's self praising, but he knew that the man was just joking. Seshomaru had known Hiten far too long to take his jokes seriously. Hiten's feigned innocence disappeared at once, instantly being replaced by a toothy yet wolfishly hungry grin. "Is she a looker? She must be if she was able to leash our inu boy so quickly."

Seshomaru shrugged nonchalantly, his left pointed ear twitching slightly. "You can go see for yourself. We are supposed to have a 'family' outting tomorrow, you are welcomed to join. I hear Kikyou is bringing one of her female relatives." Hiten gave Seshomaru a look that matched those of a inu in heat.

"Gladly."


	2. Ch02: Awkward Feelings

**Best of Both Worlds**

_"I have friends in overalls whose friendship I would not swap for the favor of the kings of the world. "_ ~Thomas A. Edison**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _INUYASHA, _the original story and characters rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Author's note/ Things to Know**

Hello and welcome to Chapter 2. If you're wondering, yes, I love doing research on Japanese words and names and when I read fanfiction, I love to learn new things. So, I would think my readers are that way too so that's why I put a glossary here. I hope you keep reading and enjoy my story as much as I enjoy writing it.

On a side note... HUZZAH to self editing. :) Rereading ftw!

**Holoshiba:** An invention with a very weird name. Something I made up, it's the future laptop! I once watched a video on a new type of computer that they were coming out with that would be projected onto a wall and you would use colored marker caps to be able to 'touch' the screen, drag and drop just like a mouse. So, I implemented the invention into the story but with a twist. For a better visual image, imagine basically a floating screen that you can squeeze and adjust the resolution as you like but the working program on the computer is like that of modern days Window Live. The keyboard is a floating Qwerty that automatically pops up whenever you press the 'On' button on the side of your cap.

**Mating: **In this story, not only does the youkai give it's blood to their mate, that blood helps change the mate's DNA, causing the anti-aging you see that Kikyou and Izayoi both have. It not only marks the woman and the man that has performed the ritual, but helps preserve the human's longevity and youth. It's more of a DNA thing than magic if you can imagine that the DNA of a youkai is almost like a virus that mutates and grows, taking over the host's blood and mutating themselves causing a transformation, strengthening the muscles and bones of the human so that they can live longer if used in that purpose. Many youkais can control their blood like individual nerves. This is also the reason why lesser youkais, that can't take a human form, will not be able to mate with humans. They are too weak to be able to to control their blood.

* * *

**Dictionary**

**Daiyoukai: **I actually had great joy in researching this meaning. It seems the Kanji used for the first part of the word (Dai) is actually pronounced Oh. So, in a sense, you should be saying 'Oyoukai' or 'Ohyoukai" if you wanted it correct. But, in the mangaka, they changed it to Dai. Dai has the same meaning, though, so- Dai means big; large; Great; loud. Youkai means ghost; apparition; phantom; specter; demon; monster; goblin.

**Hai: **"Yes".

**Hanyou: **Appearing in Japanese folklore and various fictions is the product of a union between a supernatural being, commonly a youkai and a human.

**Inu no Taisho: **"Dog General" or "Leader of Dogs".

**Jiji: **Less formal way of saying Ojiisan. Ojiisan can also be translated for an "Older man/gentleman". So, you can use it both to refer to another's Grandfather or Uncle.

**Ningen: **Human.

**Obaasan/-baasan: **Formal way of saying "Older lady". Can be used to refer to Grandma or Aunt.

**Okaasama/-kaasama: **The formal way to say Mother.

**Oneesan/-neesan: **Formal way to say older sister** .**

**Otousan/-tousan: **Polite way to say father.

**Oyaji/-jisan**: The formal way to say Father.

**Soba: **Polite way to refer to your own Grandmother.

**Sofu: **Polite way to refer to your own Grandfather.

**Tadaima: **I'm home.

**Youkai: **Demon.

* * *

**Names**

**Inuyasha:** "Dog-demon". Quote from Rumiko Takahashi on Inuyasha's name: "He's both a dog (inu) and a forest spirit (yasha). There you have it, Inuyasha."

**Izayoi: **16-day old moon. Basically, the full moon.

**Kagura: **"God entertainment". It's the name to an ancient shinto dance.

**Kikyou: **Literally means "Chinese Bell-flower, or Balloon-flower". Quote from Takahashi on Kikyou's name: "The language of flowers was the key. I happened to see a balloon-flower on TV, and its meaning was introduced - 'unchanging love'. I said, 'That's it!' "

**Noboru: **"Rise" or "ascend".

**Onigumo: "**Demon spider".

**Sango: **Literally, "coral". Coral is actually listed as one of the Seven Precious Things. Among other mystical properties, coral was believed to protect people from evil spirits.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Awkward Feelings (3,701 words)

Kagome sat back on her computer chair, her eyes squinted in frustration. Tapping her capped finger on the desk top, willing her brain to work out the jumble of words that had formed inside her mind. Kagome groaned in irritation, fingers and hands rubbing her hair into a mess of black tresses.

"Argh," she threw her hands up at the ceiling, "Kami, I give up!" Kagome saved her work, taking her capped fingers, she made an L shape with both hands about a foot and a half away from each other, taking the shape of the screen, and slowly pulled the screen inwards making her thumbs touch completely before the screen vanished. Kagome took off the cyan colored caps and walked over to the window of her apartment. Looking down upon minuscule images of the people down below, Kagome grabbed at the coffee on her desk and grimaced at how cold it had gotten, but took sips anyways.

"Writer's block?" A female voice was heard from the doorway. Kagome turned to look at her friend and roommate, Sango, who was giving her a grin that could make the Cheshire cat praise. Kagome merely scowled at her friend.

"Who asked you." Kagome was in a bad mood and she didn't need Sango rubbing it in her face. She plopped back onto her computer chair, earning a bounce back from the hovering black seat, put the caps back onto her fingers, and reopened her Holoshiba, pushing her will to force her mind to work. What she got in return, although, was a blank stare at the screen, glaring at the dancing black Times New Roman font work that seemed to mock her vexation. Sango snickered at her friend's horrible mood.

"Oh shut up!" Kagome took a bright blue and silver embroidered throw pillow on her bed and threw it at Sango's face, earning a bubbled up laughter that echoed through her ears. Sango threw the throw pillow back at her friend, but couldn't muster enough strength from the bellying giggles that had erupted from inside her thus the pillow landed with a plop down on the ground at Kagome's blue slippered feet.

"Nice," was the drawn out reply from a monotone voice Kagome. Sango grinned at her and walked over, bending over to read the words on the document. Sango blew a low whistle.

"You're already at 1,508,099 words, and you're not even on chapter ten yet, don't you think that's over doing it?" Kagome merely grunted in reply, leaning back onto her chair and yawned.

"No, it's not even near where I want it to be." Kagome frowned at the screen, adjusting her glasses. "I'm pretty disappointed, I had woke up at 3am one day with the idea and started writing as quick as I could run over to my Holo. The first 900,000 words were as easy as making cookies, but for some reason I could barely squeeze out the last 600,000." Sighing, she rested her chin on her hands. "At this rate, I'll have to scrap this work too." Sango gasped and looked at her friend in horror.

"You are one weird girl with an obsession for a weird hobby. And, I don't mean the writing. I mean the fact that you scrap just about everything you write. This would be the 30th story you've scrapped." Sango frowned. "Honestly, you're amazing, why don't you try to stick with one story at least."

Kagome twirled a tip of her mid length hair and gave a pout. "I suppose..." Sango breathed a sigh of frustration.

"Just remember to at least let me read it before you scrap it. Your last story was so beautiful and enthralling I almost shed a tear." Sango gave Kagome puppy dog eyes. "The setting was so magnificent with the knights and kingdoms and princesses! I'm so shocked that such a time really even existed! Too bad you never finished it." Sango glowered.

Kagome smiled at the obviously cute pouty/glare her friend was giving her. _Kami, what would I do without her? _Sango and Kagome had been friends since they were in Jr. High. They met at the entrance ceremony, both of them being new and lost, they ended up having to befriend each other to get out of the mess and ended up being inseparable since then. Sure, they argued at times and don't agree on everything (including this apartment that Kagome had whole-heartedly fought for), but they never back stabbed each other or spread rumors like other females did during their school girl days.

"Well, anyways, weren't you supposed to go somewhere soon?" Kagome flipped her wrist over, looked at her watch and frowned.

"You're right and I don't want to be late either." Kagome took off the caps and walked over to her closet, inputting a set of four digit numbers, a computerized female voice responded with 'Confirmed'.

"You can read the story if you want, I'll be back later about nine. If you need anything, call." Kagome walked into the dismal black room, coming out five minutes later in matte white roll up shorts, knee length pointed belt black boots, an off-the shoulder black and white striped shirt and a white knitted beanie. Grabbing her bag from the side of the bed, she checked it for all the necessities including wallet, keys and money. Sango squealed in glee, running over to Kagome's desk and instantly started reading.

"What's this new story about?" Sango put on the caps diligently, looking over at her friend as Kagome grabbed her cell phone from her desk and set it in her white leather D&G satchel bag and replaced the empty spot with her glasses.

"Uhm... I took a class in feudal history as an Elective back in University. A couple of weeks ago I had this amazing dream about a inu youkai lord who fell in love with a miko than bam! This story started." Kagome smiled and hugged her friend. "Okay, I'm leaving, have fun with the story."

"Oh I will." Sango snickered gleefully and scrolled up, starting on chapter one. Kagome giggled and walked into the living room, she dialed a couple of numbers on the digital pad that was set above the couch and a door appeared on the opposite side of the room. As it slid open, Kagome walked over and turned around, dialing another set of numbers to make sure the door locked upon her leaving. Her cell phone rang as she started her decent on the glass stairway.

"Hello?"

* * *

Seshomaru looked at the large sheet of light blue holographic paper in front of him. The news wasn't news to him, just a bunch of useless information in his mind but a way to relieve the hovering stress of controlling a company. A large bellowing laugh slithered his attention away from the lackluster hologram towards the large double mahogany doors.

"Seshomaru, my son, it's been too long!" A bulky man in his late 40s with grayish silver hair tied in a low pony tail walked next to Seshomaru suited in a dark blue grey striped suit. "Tell me, how is my eldest son doing?"

"Jaded," was the simple reply from Seshomaru. Daichi blinked at the younger inu youkai in front of him. Unlike himself, Seshomaru was in a white dress shirt (two buttons at the top were unfastened), and black suit bottoms with his shining silverish blue hair tied in a low braid over his shoulder. Daichi gave a hefty chortle and smacked Seshomaru in the back, causing a glare from the youkai.

"Have you missed your old man? I haven't been home for almost 35 years. The wonders of space truly is magnificent." Daichi put his hands on his hips, giving Seshomaru a toothy grin. "And how is Inuyasha and his mate Kikyou doing?" Seshomaru sighed and tapped the X button on the bottom right corner of the hologram, making the white glowing words disappear instantly. He gave the glass object into the waiting hands of a maid who was standing nearby.

"He is fine, Oyaji, and so is Kikyou. They should be here very soon." Daichi grinned.

"Good, very good... so tell me Seshomaru, when are you planning on getting a mate? Since Inuyasha already has one, I would think you would before him." Daichi elbowed him knowingly in the arm and grinned. _Kami, that man grins a lot. He reminds me of Hiten... _Seshomaru mentally frowned at the thought.

"I will mate when I find a woman worthy enough," he replied coolly and calmly. Daichi gave another chuckle and slapped his back... again which broke Seshomaru's cold facade and an annoyed look marred his taut face.

"Always the same with you. Reminds me of your Okasama. She was always the one to look at the world in pride as an Okasama would her child." Daichi looked down at the ground, face saddened as memories swarmed his ancient mind, mouth slightly lifted in a small smile. Seshomaru frowned at the look his Oyaji was giving but there was nothing he could say. He didn't know what to say.

"Oi! Oyaji!" A loud and gruff greeting echoed through the stoned walls and the ten foot marble ceiling. Inuyasha in his silk red buttoned up shirt had the cuffs rolled up to his elbows, a black leather bracelet that adorned his right hand had a red crescent moon that glistened in the sunlight. His black fitted suit bottom looked ironed out and new, a silver chain hooked his wallet from the back pocket to the front belt loop of his pants. Inuyasha's silver hair, although more lightened and silky, looked like his Oyaji's, but instead of pointed ears, he had a pair of white dog ears that constantly twitched on the top of his head. Golden eyes looked rambunctious as he turned around, long mid length hair let out to flow with the wind, and held his hand out to his mate- a young woman with flowing black hair tied in a low ponytail, her white sundress flowing mid calf length, her white gladiator sandals making soundless _pit pit _echoes on the white tiled floor.

"Ah! Inuyasha! My other son, how are you!" Daichi took Inuyasha into his arms, giving him a bone crushing hug as he lifted him off the ground. "And how is the little lady doing?" He set Inuyasha down and walked over to the woman, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Inuyasha isn't bullying you, now is he?" Kikyou giggled, and smiled at the older man.

"No, he is quite obedient." In response, a snort was heard from Inuyasha as he crossed his arm. Kikyou's chocolate brown eyes wrinkled in mirth. Daichi chuckled.

"Where s Lady Izayoi? I assume she came back with you, no?" Kikyou looked around and behind Daichi for the ancient youkai's mate.

"She is here but she had to go the washroom. She'll be out in a second." As if on cue, a woman with flowing black hair that reached her knees, white knitted cotton turtle neck and ankle length flowing lace dress ran out towards the youkai. Izayoi stopped next to Daichi, out of breathe, she placed a hand on her heart willing it to stop and smiled at Kikyou.

"Milady, are you okay?" Kikyou placed a hand on the woman's arm and frowned.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I ran here as soon as I can, I wanted to see my sons after all. And what have I told you about calling me Okaasama from now on." Izayoi beamed at Inuyasha and nodded at Seshomaru. She knew that Seshomaru was against his Oyaji taking another mate, but even though, he still accepted her. For that, Izayoi was grateful enough.

Kikyou smiled in return. "Okay, Okaasama."

"Okaasama, how was your trip with Oyaji?" Inuyasha walked over to his Okaasama and held her arm. No matter how rambunctious and a troublemaker he was, he always took care to handle his Okaasama gently.

"It would have been good if your Oyaji wasn't constantly looking at other women." Izayoi huffed, arms crossed as Daichi rubbed her back, face in disarray with guilt. The group of four chatted lightly, laughter filling the huge empty room as Seshomaru sat on the leather chair away from the hustle and bustle. He watched the wide array of emotions that passed the four people in silence, legs crossed and golden eyes diligent. A maid walked to his side, whispered in his ear, earning a nod from Seshomaru, and swiftly walked away after bowing.

"Kikyou, it seems your visitor and mine have arrived."

The double doors open as Hiten, with his white dress shirt untucked and the top unbuttoned, had his dark navy blue suit jacket in arm while chatting to a rather curvaceous woman. Her black hair was in a bun, red eyes as red as her lips, she was adorned in white dress shirt that cut off on her elbow, the top unbuttoned enough to show her bosom but not enough to be considered risqué, and large belted black boot cut dress pants that were rolled up to reveal shiny black pointed heels.

"Kagura!" Kikyou ran over to the older woman, giving her a hug. "This is Kagura Onigumo. She is my cousin and a hanyou."

Kagura smiled and gave a short bow. "A pleasure." Daichi nodded in approval as Izayoi replied with, "Same to you."

Seshomaru got up from his chair. "This is Hiten Noboru." Daichi grinned at the man and Hiten grinned back, a toothy fang glinted in the light. Both men gave a loud thunderous slam of a handshake that forced a voracious echo to consume the enormous room. "Hiten, my how you've grown into such a handsome young man."

"And you, Inu no Taisho, the great Daiyoukai in the same room as me. I am greatly honored."

"EX - Inu no Taisho. I have retired from that title, giving it to my son." Daichi looked at Seshomaru proudly as any Oyaji would.

"So, I have heard."

"And no formalities, please! We are practically like family!" Daichi patted Hiten's back, a thunderous _bam _bounced from the stoned walls like thunder.

Kikyou was listening into the conversation until she was pulled away by Kagura. The woman looked at the hanyou interested, wondering what caused the abruptness.

"That man, Hiten, he is very... interesting." Kikyou blinked at Kagura, than muffled a giggle. Kagura watched the small woman as her shoulders shook slightly from the tremors that came within.

"It seems you've taken a fancy to the youkai?" Kikyou smiled, her brown eyes gleamed and twinkled at the older woman. Kagura huffed and looked away towards the big windows.

"I haven't said anything, just that he's interesting." She took a small fan from the back pocket of her pants and flipped it out, attempting to wash away the flushed pink that was starting to tint her high cheekbones.

"I'm sure."

* * *

"Oneesan! Hurry!" A small girl in an orange sun dress waved the older woman over, the yellow sunflowers' petals on the bottom straps that connected her dress waved delicately in the wind. She held onto the large yellow straw hat that flopped on her head, willing it to stay.

"Hai, hai, I'm coming." Kagome smiled as she ran over to the little girl. "You shouldn't run away from me Rin, what if some youkai came and kidnapped you?"

"Never!" Rin huffed and stuck her nose in the air. "I'm already 13 years old this year, and plus, Oyaji would kill them if they tried touching me." She grinned evilly.

"Yes, I'm sure." Kagome giggled at the little girl's enthusiasm. Although she had been tutoring her for 3 years, she had never met her Oyaji before. All of the payments had been given to her by a funny little toad youkai that worked for him. Kagome always wondered what Rin's Oyaji looked like.

"C'mon, we'll be late Oneesan!" Rin pulled on Kagome's hand roughly, forcing her to run along-side the little girl as they ran into the enormous white mansion. Kagome looked at the girl questioningly and halted her to a stop.

"Rin, why am I coming into your house? I am just a tutor, I really should be going home. I only meant to walk you here, since everyone was too busy to come and get you today." Kagome frowned. This wasn't in her plans.

"Because! Today we're having a family outing in the largest indoor garden ever and I heard it was beautiful! And you're like an Oneesan to me!" Rin's eyes gleamed a shiningly, as large and dewy as a fawn's.

"But I'm only a tutor." Kagome's brow's furrowed. "Besides, I really should get going." She pointed out the door at the awaiting taxi, slowly inching away from the child's iron fisted grasp.

"Please Oneesan! I only told you no one was picking me up so that you would come here!" Rin pulled Kagome's hand back making her take another step forward. Kagome's eye twitched as she was confused of what she would do. _She's so persistent. _Kagome let out a sigh and stopped pulling, walking side by side with the glowing little girl. She mentally sweat dropped. _I hope I don't regret this..._

"You'll love my family! Everyone's so nice, specifically Oyaji. I heard Sofu and Soba are home today, they're super nice too! Inuyasha-jiji and Kikyou-obaasan are really nice too although Inuyasha-jiji can be a little mean at times." Rin continued talking about her family and Kagome continued nodding. But, in Kagome's mind, she mentally reeled and swirled. They were turning corridors and down long hallways endlessly it seemed. Kagome never had a great sense of direction and she continued plotting how she could escape this sudden 'negotiation'. She mentally snickered at the fantasy of jumping off the window to her doom and floating off on an unknown river towards Kami-know's-where. _Ah... the mind of a great writer._

Rin interrupted her evil plotting as she opened a huge set of mahogany doors leading to a gigantic white room. It's ceiling was carved out of white marble, coliseum styled beams stood in two rows, one row leading from the left and right towards the other side of the room which had the entire wall opened to large windows over-looking the beautiful greenery outside. Sunlight poured in and lit up the granite floor. The entire room was simply decorated and about five thousand square feet but beautiful none the less with just a glass table set in the middle with a cadmium red three-seat couch lined with silver threaded knots and another matching love seat set diagonal from the first, encasing the small glass coffee table. A beautiful woman with shockingly blood red eyes spun around to look at the cause of the noise as the woman in front of her (who looked eerily a bit like Kagome) directed her focus towards Kagome and Rin. The three males and a woman standing near the glass table turned to look at the new participants of the room. That's when Kagome glanced at the silver haired man sitting on a white leather armchair that had been blocked from her sight from the three bulky male youkais, not so much by the frail ningen woman. It wasn't because of how embarrassingly gorgeous of a male he was for a man, no, the other individuals were out of the ordinary stunning too, but he was just... different. _Familiar_.

* * *

Seshomaru looked uninterested at the conversation going on before him. He was about to get up to excuse himself when he heard the door open and the voice of his ward. Rin had come home with a big smile and, it seemed, a very pretty guest. He instantly recognized the girl as the one whom he bumped into yesterday. She looked awkwardly around the room, like she didn't belong. _Out of place_, was what popped into his head. As the three males shifted position in front of him, her eyes landed on his. Her face was of recognition but it was odd, like she didn't recognize but somehow she did. Seshomaru mentally frowned. _What a confusing girl_.

"Oyaji!" Rin gleefully ran over to Seshomaru's side and did a small curtsy. "Tadaima."

Seshomaru got up from his armchair and patted the smaller girl on the head. "How was tutoring today Rin? You were safe coming home correct?"

Rin smiled up proudly at her Oyaji. "Yes, Oyaji. Kagome protected me." Rin grabbed Seshomaru's hand and pulled him over to Kagome. "This is Kagome-neesan. Oneesan, this is Seshomaru-tousan." Seshomaru gave and approving nod to Kagome. Kagome could merely produce a slight blush and nodded back. She wasn't blushing because this man was strikingly attractive, Kagome was blushing because... she didn't know why. It was like a butterfly feeling you would get when you saw a long lost love and it was confusing her. This was the first time she had met Seshomaru. _Why am I having this feeling?_

Daichi could see the sparks between the two adults and grinned. _Finally_. He walked over and rubbed at Rin's head. "My, Rin, how you've grown! Last time Seshomaru sent a picture you were but just five years old! You're almost a little lady now." He bent down to Rin's eye level and whispered in her ear. "You should give your Soba a hug, she bought you something from our last visit in Pandora." Daichi wriggled his eyebrows and grinned at Rin as her face lit up and she ran over to Izayoi, almost knocking the woman down in her embrace. He got up from his kneeling position and stuck out his hand. "I'm Daichi Taisho, nice to meet you. You must be the great tutor that dragged Rin out of the Abyss called After-" _spit_ "-School-" _growl _"-Sessions. Rin called me how horridly boring it was." Kagome blinked at the bulky man and how... playful he was. What came out next was even more unexpected. Kagome proceeded to bust out in a hearty laugh. Everyone in the room, who wasn't already looking at the three, briskly turned to the abrupt noise. Seshomaru blinked at the woman in surprise. _That was... unexpected. _


End file.
